


Dark Blue Two by Three

by softie_for_lipsoul_kinda



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, lipsoul, small bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_for_lipsoul_kinda/pseuds/softie_for_lipsoul_kinda
Summary: What couple doesn't argue over dumb things? They argue and make up, simple as.Simple as, for Jungeun and Jinsoul.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Dark Blue Two by Three

"Fuck this!" Jungeun yelled, as she left her house through the front door, slamming it shut, leaving her girlfriend to drop to my knees in tears. 'How could she think I'd do that to her?' the saddened girl thought. "But I love you, Jungeun." she mumbled, as she dragged herself to sit against the closest wall.

Jinsoul read over the texts on her phone that she had with her colleague, trying to see things from Jungeun's perspective, and she saw where she was coming from. The texts were incredibly flirty and nothing of it could've told Jungeun that it was just a jokey thing Sooyoung and Jinsoul had done ever since they came out to each other back in school.

Jinsoul ran her hands through her long hair realising that she probably could've gone without the argument if she just told Jungeun what she and Sooyoung were doing, instead of being unnecessarily offended that she suspected her for cheating on her. 'Wow, I really am stupid.' she thought. She rolled her eyes at herself, dropping her head back and letting it hit the wall.

'She could've at least let me explain myself.' The way Jinsoul saw it, Jungeun very easily could've decided not to shout at her, since she knew the older hated it. Had they talked it out nicely, the argument probably would have been prevented. 'But what's the fun in talking it out nicely if all we do these days is argue anyway?'

-

Jinsoul knocked on the window of Jungeun's car, where she had apparently slept instead of either sleeping with Jinsoul and allowing them to cuddle it out or sleeping on the couch. Waking up with a startle - which Jinsoul found too cute - Jungeun confusedly lowered the car window, looking up at Jinsoul with adorably large eyes, something she always had when she was just woken up.

"Breakfast." Jinsoul bluntly stated, handing her a plate of toast and a flask of coffee. "Th-Thanks." she said, not really knowing what to do since the couple never had their post argument confrontations first thing in the morning - they usually managed to get it done the night it happened. "I - I can drop you off at work." she suggested, looking at Jinsoul with those puppy dog eyes.

Had she not called Sooyoung to give her a lift, Jinsoul would've fallen for those eyes - as she had done way too many times before - and allowed her to take her to the office at which she worked. "I called Sooyoung." Jinsoul said, gesturing with her head to the car parked by their driveway, behind Jungeun's. "O-Oh o-okay." Jungeun sighed, disheartened, going into a staring competition with her flask.

"Bye." Jinsoul simply said, turning away from the car and about to leave, before a hand gripped onto her wrist keeping her there. She turned back to look at Jungeun as she held onto her wrist. "I love you?" she said, asking for the usual words Jinsoul spoke whenever she'd leave Jungeun to go somewhere.

"Do you?" Jinsoul asked. Jungeun desperately nodded, seemingly unable to get words out as she gulped down a lump in her throat. With a sigh and slightly teary eyes, Jinsoul replied, "I love you, Jungeun, I love you so much." leaning down to place a soft kiss on the side of her head, as Jungeun's grip on her wrist loosened. "I love you too." she whispered, as if talking any louder would make her cry.

With that, Jinsoul walked over to Sooyoung's waiting car, as the girl sat at the driver's seat greeted her with a confused face, asking a quick 'what's up?' with a nod. With a smile, Jinsoul shook her head, which Sooyoung already knew meant she didn't want to talk about it - which was also equivalent to 'I'll spam you over text later'.

"Let's go then." she smiled, ruffling Jinsoul's hair, like she'd been doing since they were kids. "In good news," she started, to which Jinsoul curiously looked over at her as she stated the car, "Jiwoo asked me out yesterday.". Jinsoul's eyes widened in joy and she instantly sat up straight, literally yelling, "Really?! Oh my god, that's great!".

"Yeah, i-it was great." she shyly chuckled. "Awwwww you like her so much." Jinsoul cooed, knowing that Sooyoung's liked this Jiwoo girl for a long, long time. "I do. I just- I can't believe she likes me back. I was always the one staring at her and everything every time she came down to the office." she said, a blush persistent on her cheeks.

"Oh my, I've never seen you blush so much." Jinsoul teased. "Last night was even worse," she mumbled, "Jiwoo was so damn confident.". "Awwwwww." Jinsoul repeated. "Hey, shut up, you were just as bad." Sooyoung countered. "But at least I'm the one who asked her out." she shrugged. "Yeah and you were a mess mate, I watched and heard you do it." Sooyoung reminded, looking over at her.

"Oh, hush child." Jinsoul said, rolling her eyes at Sooyoung and turning her face back to the road.

-

"O-Oh - uh - sorry." Jungeun mumbled as Jinsoul entered their bedroom almost tripping over her foot, as she was sat against the wall hugging her knees, with her feet flat on the floor. She hesitantly stood up, as if she was scared Jinsoul would do something. She stood confused as she watched Jungeun constantly look back at her as she went to leave the room.

"Jungeun, where are you going?" Jinsoul asked, slightly hurt that she didn't even want to be in the same room as her. "Um, I-" Jungeun started, shifting her feet. "Eat." she then said, rushing out of the room. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Jinsoul followed after her, completely forgetting what she even went into the bedroom for.

"Thought you said you were gonna eat." Jinsoul stated seeing Jungeun slumped over the table, her head in her arms. "Oh, right. Yeah, eat." she mumbled, wearing a blank expression, similar to the face Jinsoul first saw when they met.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Jinsoul asked the blonde, who shoved her out of the way to get to her locker. She shrugged, showing no emotion and certainly lacking any kind of energy. "Seriously?" Jinsoul said, a little taken aback by the girl who paid no attention to her, pretty much different to every other girl who tried to talk to her. Without response she shut her locker and walked off, not even looking back at Jinsoul.

"Who's that? Another girl tryna suck up to you?" Sooyoung asked as she showed up, looking in the direction she walked off in. "No, but whoever it is, I hope I don't have to see her too often." Jinsoul scoffed. "Damn, why?" Sooyoung asked. "She's just rude. But, oh well, let's go to class." she replied, turning to walk away from that spot.

"I- um - I'm gonna make something, y-you wanna eat too?" Jungeun asked. "Yeah." she simply answered, to which Jungeun nodded, getting to work. Jinsoul took the seat Jungeun was previously sat in, resting her head on her hand as she leaned onto the table, watching Jungeun move around the kitchen.

Even with her back facing Jinsoul, she looked incredible, with her hair tied up into a messy high ponytail, showcasing her broad shoulders beneath the black t-shirt she wore. Jinsoul was about to get up to try and get some conversation out of the younger, but was held back by the ring of her phone.

She took the ringing phone out of her jeans' pocket, answering as soon as she read the name 'Soonotyoung'. "What?" Jinsoul snapped. "Geez, who shoved a stick up your ass?" Sooyoung replied. Rolling her eyes, Jinsoul opted on remaining silent, momentarily making eye contact with Jungeun who immediately looked away.

"Am I permitted to ask a favour or do I have to wait three to five business days?" Sooyoung asked, equally as concerned as she was sarcastic. Jinsoul knew Sooyoung had 'her ways' with asking what was wrong but sometimes Jinsoul really wanted to punch the sarcasm out of her. "I'm fine, what do you want?" Jinsoul said.

She couldn't be sure, but she was pretty sure she just heard Sooyoung squeal from the other side of the call. "Sooyoung? Are you good?" Jinsoul said, noticing how Jungeun's head shot up at the name. The couple made eye contact again and Jungeun snapped her head back down to the pot she was stirring food in.

"Jiwoo wants to take me on another date!" Sooyoung yelled, with a tone that made it sound like she had just been proposed to. "You literally went out on a lunch date yesterday, someone's a little impatient." Jinsoul joked. "I wanna see her just as bad I'm just too nervous to ask." Sooyoung said. "Bottom." Jinsoul teased.

"Like you can chat." Sooyoung fired back. Jinsoul sighed, it'd been a while since her and Jungeun even properly kissed and it definitely wasn't helping that Sooyoung's love life looked like it was about to start soaring. "Oh shit, I forgot-" Sooyoung said, about to apologise. "Nah, it's alright." Jinsoul said, "Now let's talk about you and this date.".

She should've known to phrase that better, since the words fell right in Jungeun's ears, who stopped stirring as she was interrupted but a load of unwanted thoughts.

"What are you wearing?" Jinsoul asked, not realising Jungeun was actually trying to listen in now. "Oh, that's gonna be so hot." Jinsoul said and, again, she probably should've thought before saying that aloud. Jungeun clenched her jaw, trying not to get mad. 'They're just friends. Like she said, just friends.'

Knowing all too well she had a terrible habit of getting angry too quickly, Jungeun tightened the grip of the wooden spoon she was using to stir, closing her eyes, taking a breath, and she started to stir again. "Honey, I can literally imagine the outfit, anyone would want to get in your pants." Jinsoul said.

At this point, Jungeun's ears had gone red because of how hard she was clenching her jaw, trying her best not to say anything without knowing anything. "That place is hella fancy, Jungeun took me when we first started dating. It's nice though, you'll love it." Jinsoul said. They're going someplace I took her? Jungeun's thoughts were all over the place, she didn't know what to think.

"Wine and dining you. Classic. Predictable. But I'm sure you'll find it hot anyway. How much you wanna bet you'll end up bottoming?" Jinsoul chuckled. Maybe that's where I went wrong. At the end of their date at the fancy restaurant, Jungeun ended up taking Jinsoul to a cheap diner since she was too hungry from the lack of food at the fancy place for anything else.

\- flashback -

"Thanks for paying, I just know that must've taken half your bank." Jinsoul said, as they got into Jungeun's car. "Definitely worth it for someone like you." Jungeun said, with a stupidly charming smile. "Stop or I might kiss you or something." Jinsoul giggled, blushing at the way Jungeun stared at her.

"Seriously, stop!" she said softly slapping Jungeun's shoulder. "No, I want the kiss." Jungeun bluntly said, staring right down at Jinsoul's lips, licking her own. "I said might. Doesn't mean I will." Jinsoul shrugged. "What does a girl have to do?" Jungeun asked, her eyes not wavering in the slightest. "Earn it." Jinsoul shrugged.

With a roll of her eyes, Jungeun finally took her eyes off the older girl, starting up her car just as she felt her tummy rumble a little. "For wiping out half my back account, that food did no good." Jungeun said. "You're still hungry?" Jinsoul asked, herself having eaten a satisfactory amount of food. "In more ways than one." Jungeun mumbled as they reached a red light, dragging her eyes from Jinsoul's bare legs, up the dress covering her body and back to her lips.

"Focus on the road, babe." Jinsoul said, turning the girl's head herself with her hand. But Jungeun didn't even have time to register the contact since she was too busy obsessing over how Jinsoul had called her 'babe'.

Clearing her throat, Jungeun started driving again, catching a glimpse of a diner that was down a turn. It was a diner she was basically a regular at and she could always count on going there to fill her up. Being the food lover she is, she turned without even bothering to ask Jinsoul, only remembering to inform her they were stopping when she slowed down to turn into the diner's parking lot.

"The food here ain't as fancy, but it's some good shit." Jungeun said, getting out of the car and leaving Jinsoul confused. She ran round to the passenger side before Jinsoul could even think to open the door, opening it for her. "Chivalry outside the cheap diner? You intrigue me." Jinsoul said. "The cheap diner is so worth it, trust me. I could live here and I would be content." Jungeun said, as they walked to the entrance.

"Is content good enough for you?" Jinsoul asked. "Of course I would be over the fucking moon if you were there with me. Far more than content." Jungeun replied with a :] kind of smile. "That... was cute. I hate you." Jinsoul said. "Hey, I'm trying over here." Jungeun chuckled, opening the door for Jinsoul.

"Maybe you will get that kiss." Jinsoul said, smiling at the way Jungeun's eyes immediately lit up.

\- flashback end -

That night ended with Sooyoung having to pick Jinsoul up from the diner since the two had spent their whole night there until they got kicked out so the diner could close. When Jungeun thought about it, they could've ended that on a less of a messy note, but she thought Jinsoul liked it. Maybe not anymore.

"Jungeun?" Jinsoul called, finally recognising Jungeun stood like a statue. "Huh?" she said, looking up at Jinsoul and realising she almost burnt their food, instantly turning the stove off. "You okay?" she asked, getting up and walking over. Just like it did the first time she encountered Jinsoul, her mind was overwhelmed by panicked cursing. 'fuck fuck fuck act natural act normal'

Completely forgetting that the pot was still hot, Jungeun tried to pick it up from the sides, instantly dropping it back down onto the stove when the heat hit her hands. Now the cursing was spilling out of her mouth too, "Fuck shit, shit ow, fuck!". "Oh you idiot, come here." Jinsoul said, grabbing Jungeun's wrist and dragging her to the sink, turning on the cold water.

"Better?" Jinsoul asked, and Jungeun looked up at her, nodding. This was the closest they'd stood next to each other for a while, and Jinsoul was itching for just one kiss. She didn't fail to notice the way Jungeun looked a little worried, since she did have a bit of a death grip on her wrist.

"So are you gonna keep going with the silent treatment, or...?" Jinsoul trailed, loosening her gip just a little. "I-I'm not giving you the silent treatment." Jungeun replied, snatching her hand back and going back to the food. "Jungeun, you haven't spoken to me at all today, at least not since this morning." Jinsoul said, walking up to stand next to her.

Spooning the food onto plates, Jungeun didn't say anything, instead her brain was buffering, trying to figure out how to respond. "See? I don't get it." Jinsoul said, rolling her eyes and walking away, dropping down onto the couch.

"I don't either." Jungeun mumbled, herself not sure why she wasn't talking as much as usual. She wasn't mad at Jinsoul, or at least she didn't think she was.

With a sigh, Jungeun picked up the plates and walked over to where Jinsoul was sat, holding her food out. "Thanks." Jinsoul said, taking it from her and returning her focus back to the TV. After momentarily debating on whether she should say something, she decided on not doing so, instead heading upstairs to get some work done while she ate.

-

Well, that didn't happen. She spent a whole hour eating, wasting a lot of time overthinking and getting no work done. What if she's sick of me? 4 years with me? I mean, I'd be sick of me too. But, man, I want her to stay. Even after she'd finished eating, she left her plate on the desk and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she thought some more.

At one point her limbs gained a mind of their own and she was laid on her back with her arms and legs just up in the air. After a minute or so they did go numb, so she had to drop them down again, but with so much force she ended up falling off the bed.

With a half a groan and a discontented grunt, she attempted to get back up, forgetting that her arms and legs were numb. So she simply just plopped back on the ground again. She chose to make herself comfortable, pulling a pillow down and resting her head on it.

And, soon enough, she passed out.

She was out cold, and maybe something about the fact that she got little to no sleep sat in her car the night before was one reason why she was fast asleep on the hard floor, next to the softer bed.

A few hours later, Jinsoul had come upstairs, to go to bed herself. "Uh- Jungeun? You good?" she asked, getting no reply as she walked into their room. She walked over, crouching down beside Jungeun and seeing the girl was dead asleep. It made Jinsoul uncomfortable to see Jungeun so deeply asleep while in such an uncomfortable position.

She chose to shake the younger awake, deciding that, even if she was pissed off for being ignored, she still cared and wanted to be 'the bigger person'. "Ughh, I said I'm sorry." Jungeun muttered, turning over. "Hey, wake up, doofus." Jinsoul said, for some reason liking the way calling Jungeun 'doofus' sounded.

"No." Jungeun replied. "Okay then, stay on the floor." Jinsoul shrugged, getting up and heading to the bathroom in hopes that Jungeun would get up and get in bed by the time she came back.

She did not.

"Oh bloody hell." Jinsoul said to herself, kneeling down next to the younger again. This time, she shook Jungeun a little harder, yet it still left her in the same state as before. "5 more minutes, I promise." she mumbled. "Um, no." Jinsoul said, forcefully turning Jungeun over and repeatedly poking her cheek.

"Stop." Jungeun sleepily groaned, not opening her eyes. "Not until you get up and get in bed." Jinsoul said, jabbing Jungeun's cheek a little harder. "Stooop!" Jungeun whined, holding her hands over her face. "Then get up." Jinsoul said. "Ugh, fine!" Jungeun said, still not opening her eyes, instead feeling around and getting up, toppling onto the bed and getting under the covers.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jinsoul said, shaking her head. "C'mere." Jungeun incoherently mumbled, but Jinsoul understood exactly what she wanted. "Hm?" she asked. "C'mere. Please." she repeated.

Jinsoul joined Jungeun under the covers, allowing the younger to snuggle up to her. "You don't wanna talk but you wanna cuddle?" Jinsoul said. Jungeun said something, which came out muffled since her face was buried in Jinsoul's neck. "Huh?" Jinsoul asked.

"I'm sorry." Jungeun repeated. "Jungeun," Jinsoul started with a sigh, "sorry's not gonna cut it, y'know. You can't give the silent treatment with no explanation and proceed to cuddle with me and expect me to forgive you.".

"I can't?" she asked. "No, you can't." Jinsoul firmly said.

"I'm sorry." Jungeun said again, "I - uh - I know you and Sooyoung are just friends but I - I just-". "Didn't we just argue about this yesterday? You really wanna do that again?" Jinsoul asked, pulling away a little so she could look down at Jungeun. "No, I don't, I just- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking like this but-" Jungeun said.

"But what?" Jinsoul asked. "I don't know." Jungeun quietly said, "I don't know.".

"Jungeun, baby, you can't just tell me you're sorry. I need a reason, or at least make up an excuse." Jinsoul said.

I'm jealous. That's the fucking word, I'm jealous. And scared. And I'm fucking terrified I'm gonna lose you 'cause I'm so damn stupid. Jealous? Really, Jungeun? How fucking childish.

"I don't know." Jungeun repeated, even quieter.

"Baby." Jinsoul said. "Yeah?" Jungeun responded, her tone almost scared. She knew what it was, she just needed the balls to say it. 'Oh yeah I'm being a childish little shit, and I'm jealous of your friendship with Sooyoung.' Hell yeah, nice going, you fucking idiot.

"I love you." Jinsoul said, almost at a whisper. "I love you too, Jinsoul, more than anything. I swear I do." Jungeun replied, getting every last bit of her confidence behind her voice.

"That's more than enough for me." Jinsoul said, pulling Jungeun back in, letting her snuggle up into her neck again.

-

Jungeun barely slept that night. Apart from the few moments of sleep she got before sunrise, when she finally managed to put her mind to rest.

While Jinsoul was still asleep, Jungeun had got up to wash the plate she had dinner on, since it was bugging her and when she got back, she let Jinsoul cuddle up to her, placing the odd kiss on her head as light started to spill in through the thin curtains.

A few hours later, Jinsoul woke up, her phone's alarm going off. Jungeun reached over to the nightstand and turned it off, threading her hand through Jinsoul's hair as she opened her eyes. "Mmmm, good morning." Jinsoul greeted, enjoying the feeling of Jungeun's hand running through her hair.

"G'mornin'." Jungeun replied, placing a kiss on Jinsoul's forehead. "Someone must be feeling very loving today." Jinsoul chuckled, relishing in the soft treatment she was getting. "It's all of yesterday's unreleased softness." Jungeun said.

"I want more." Jinsoul said, snuggling up into Jungeun's neck. "Later. You have a job to get ready for." Jungeun reminded her, about to push her away. "Ugh, the one time I don't wanna go, I have the longest fucking day." Jinsoul groaned.

"I'll come by and take you out for lunch." Jungeun suggested. "Really?" Jinsoul excitedly asked, and Jungeun nodded. "But only if you're on time. I'm guessing you've got a good half and hour until you're meant to start." Jungeun chuckled.

"Oh, shit!" Jinsoul yelped, immediately jumping out of bed and crashing into the bathroom, audibly falling at one point. "Are you good?" Jungeun asked from the other side of the door. "Yep, all good! Just fell into the shower." Jinsoul replied, her voice being muffled by the water beginning to fall.

She came back out ten minutes later, spraying her head all over with dry shampoo and ruffling it in, then getting changed, all while Jungeun just watched in amusement from their bed. "What? You're gonna watch and not help?" Jinsoul scoffed, struggling to do up her buttons with one hand as her other hand was doing her eyebrows.

"Come here, I'll do your makeup." Jungeun said, sitting up as Jinsoul walked over with her make up bag, plopping down in front of the younger. While she did her shirt buttons up, Jungeun did her quick daily makeup routine, having memorised it after watching Jinsoul do it so many times. 

Jinsoul was done getting ready with ten minutes to speed down the roads to get to work on time and so left without eating anything. "Have a good day!" Jungeun yelled, stifling a giggle as Jinsoul threw her handbag into the passenger seat of Jungeun's car and fumbled with the keys to start it.

Once the older had successfully pulled out of their driveway, Jungeun went back inside, chuckling to herself as she thought of how adorable her girlfriend was when she was in a rush. She put together a small breakfast for herself and went to her home office, where she worked.

While Jinsoul worked some boring ass job in an office, Jungeun worked some boring ass job from home. It was the last thing you would've expected their high school's star swimmer and star cheerleader to end up doing but it was either stable boring job or shack up somewhere unhygienic and try to live job.

But with a stable job comes a stable schedule, meaning the couple didn't have to struggle to make plans for the evenings or the weekend. Yes, they had the odd extra shift or overtime, but the two's jobs were perfectly timed. And with Jungeun working from home, she could take her breaks whenever she wanted, and the longer of those breaks usually consisted of taking Jinsoul out to eat.

-

"How long have you been waiting?" Jinsoul asked, approaching Jungeun who stood leaning against her car. "Um, not long, just got here, actually." Jungeun said, pretending to still be going through her phone.

Rolling her eyes, Jinsoul put her finger under Jungeun's chin, lifting her head up. "Baby," she said, and Jungeun replied with a hum, "You're a terrible liar.". She placed a soft kiss on Jungeun's lips, who blushed like a high schooler.

"What? Not gonna kiss me back?" Jinsoul asked, pulling away only a little. Without a worded response, Jungeun pulled on Jinsoul's shirt, pulling her in and reattaching their lips. Only when they pulled away did Jungeun finally look back at her, simply just staring into Jinsoul's eyes, like any other lovesick fool.

"Keep staring and we're gonna end up not getting lunch." Jinsoul just had to ruin the moment, knowingly. Jungeun pushed Jinsoul back with a scoff, walking around to the passenger side of the car. "You don't wanna drive?" Jinsoul asked and Jungeun shook her head, "Can't be bothered to concentrate.".

"Can't be bothered or won't be able to?" Jinsoul said, smirking, crossing her arms on top of the car and propping her chin on her forearm. "You're distracting." Jungeun shrugged, "Focusing on the road is damn near impossible.". She opened the door and got into the car, watching as Jinsoul did the same.

"The usual?" Jinsoul asked, starting up the car and Jungeun nodded, "We haven't visited Hyunjin in a while.". Knowing the route like the back of her hand, Jinsoul reversed out of her spot in the parking lot and started on the quick ride to the couple's favourite bakery.

Once they arrived, Jungeun took the first opportunity to dramatically jump out of the car as soon as Jinsoul slowed to a stop, having not found a space to park. "Hey!" Jinsoul shouted after her, but Jungeun remained unbothered, laughing as she shut the door. She made her way inside the bakery, only looking back once at Jinsoul who was driving back and forth over the strip of road in front of all the taken parking places.

"Ah! Jungeunnie, it's been quite a while!" a motherly voice exclaimed from behind the counter. "We would've come by a lot sooner, Mrs Kim, but Jinsoul and I- we- uh..." Jungeun trailed not really knowing whether to bring it up. "Oh no!" Miss Kim said, "Have you and your girlfriend been fighting?".

"We're okay now, though." Jungeun smiled, inhaling a deep breath before the crushing hug came. "That's good, that's good." Mrs Kim replied, patting Jungeun's back as they hugged. "Where's Jinsoul?" she asked when they pulled away. "She's trying to find somewhere to park, it's full out there." Jungeun said.

"You can let her know she's more than welcome to park out back in the staff parking." Mrs Kim offered. "Oh, no. I'm enjoying watching her struggle." Jungeun chuckled. "I see why you and Hyunjinnie get along. Poor Heejin and Jinsoul." Mrs Kim said, getting a soft giggle from Jungeun.

Jungeun ordered food and drink for both herself and Jinsoul, sitting down at a table by the windows so she could amuse herself by watching Jinsoul go through the stages of grief as she waited for a spot to free up. "This spot taken?" someone asked, stealing Jungeun's attention.

She looked up to see a well known friend, take off her uniform cap and untie her hair, ruffling it a little. The action was more than enough to have the entire world swooning but, unfortunately for everyone else, the girl was taken by the owner's daughter. "While Jinsoul isn't here, nope." Jungeun said.

"Perfect," Heejin said, taking seat, "because Hyunjin said it's forbidden to enter the kitchen for the next ten minutes so I can 'think about what I've done'.". "Well, what have you done?" Jungeun chuckled, finding the younger's pout adorable. 

Holding her left hand out, Heejin showed the three plasters on three different fingers, "I cut myself by accident. The first and second time Hyunjin just took care of me but now I'm banished from the kitchen.". "Was the third time by accident?" Jungeun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no. But it was really cute seeing Hyun get all bothered about taking care of me. I also tripped on my way out but she caught me. Charming, right? Up until she shoved me out the door." Heejin rambled on, Jungeun just giggling at the couple's common dynamic of clumsy Heejin and increasingly frustrated Hyunjin.

While Heejin carried on going, and Jungeun patiently listened, Mrs Kim had served Jungeun's food and drink, who then had to stick around for Heejin to start complaining to her about her own daughter. Mrs Kim found the situation just as amusing as Jungeun did, the two of them laughing as they made eye contact.

"Lord, I'd be incredibly disappointed if Hyunjin didn't marry you and take this chaos into your own home." Mrs Kim said, making Heejin blush. "M-Marry me?" Heejin stuttered. "Oh, yes. I can picture you two in your own home, constantly bickering." Mrs Kim said, Heejin being unable to move on from the thought of marrying Hyunjin.

"Oh well, I have work to get back to. And Heejin, I really think you should head back to the kitchen; Mumma Kim's order, if Hyunjin tries to kick you out again." Mrs Kim said, going back to behind the counter. With a celebratory 'yes!' and a small fist pump, Heejin got up and headed back to the kitchen, saying a quick goodbye to Jungeun.

Jungeun looked back out of the window, trying to find Jinsoul again but instead of finding her outside, Jungeun found the older entering the bakery with a huff. She was quick to find Jungeun sat with their food, and walked over to join her. 

"Found a spot?" Jungeun teased as the older plopped down on the chair opposite Jungeun. Ignoring Jungeun, Jinsoul picked at the sandwich in front of her with a pout. "Oh c'mon, why are you all pouty?" Jungeun asked, lightly kicking Jinsoul's foot under the table. 

All Jinsoul did in response was glare, taking a big bite out of her sandwich. "Jesus, what did the poor sandwich do to you?" Jungeun chuckled while Jinsoul continued to aggressively tear into it. "God, you're adorable." Jungeun said, eating her own food, normally.

Jungeun couldn't help but let a smile spread on her lips as Jinsoul filled her cheeks with food, like a squirrel storing food in their cheeks. "Slow down, I got the message." Jungeun said, genuinely a little worried as her girlfriend inhaled a second sandwich. 

After successfully eating her food without choking, Jinsoul chugged her iced tea, sticking her tongue out at Jungeun when she was done. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were having a competition." Jungeun sarcastically said. 

With a shrug, Jinsoul got out her phone, only having enough tie to unlock it before it was snatched out of her hands. When she looked up at Jungeun, eyebrows furrowed and jaw dropped in offence, the younger stuck her tongue out at her.

She made no attempt to take her phone back, knowing Jungeun would have to much fun waving it about to make fun of Jinsoul's lacking agility. She peeked at the app Jungeun's tapped into, slouching back in her chair when she saw Snapchat open.

As usual, Jungeun just started abusing Jinsoul's camera roll and storage with pictures and videos of herself, trying various filters while also trying to take actually good pictures. Trying not to stare, Jinsoul dragged Jungeun's drink across the table, taking small sips from the straw; oh, and she did end up staring.

Jinsoul rolled her eyes when she checked the time on her watch, knowing Jungeun would never be content until she got a notification that storage was full. So Jinsoul took it upon herself to get her phone back, of course only after she finished eating Jungeun's food too.

She started with a soft kick under the table, getting Jungeun's attention. All Jinsoul did was pout at her girlfriend, knowing Jungeun always found it difficult to resist. Relaxing her straight posture, Jungeun held the phone out for Jinsoul to take back.

And Jinsoul being Jinsoul, decided to be very... herself about it. Holding purposely awkward eye contact, swiftly looking away and back at Jungeun with shaky eyes. She then grabbed the phone from Jungeun's hand, making it a point to show she was avoiding any kind of physicaly contact.

As she took her hand back, Jungeun rolled her eyes, "You're so weird.". Jinsoul just shrugged, sipping Jungeun's drink until she finished it, scrolling through the Jungeun all over her camera roll. 

-

"BABE!" Jinsoul yelled, her voice carrying through the entire house, and most likely their neighbours' too, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DARK BLUE TWO BY THREE PIECE?". At first Jungeun just remained silent, knowing exactly where the 'dark blue two by three piece' was. 

"BABE!" Jinsoul yelled, again, somehow even louder than before. "Jung Jinsoul." Jungeun said, stood only a few metres away from the table Jinsoul was sat at, being very productive by scribbling on the small whiteboard stuck on the fridge. Jinsoul hummed in reply, frantically searching for this one piece.

"Baby." Jungeun said, pausing her scribbling to lean against the fridge and face Jinsoul. "Yes?" Jinsoul replied, turning to look at Jungeun. "Where's the dark blue two by three piece?" she teased, with a small smile. 

Jinsoul sighed, now knowing where that damn piece went. "You didn't." she said, narrowing her eyes at Jungeun as she got up. "Okay but like, what if I did?" Jungeun said, a cheeky smile playing her lips as Jinsoul walked over. 

"Hand it over, thief." Jinsoul spat. "But then I wouldn't be a very good thief, would I?" Jungeun said, stepping backwards, as if she could run around the island counter at any moment, Jinsoul's missing piece in hand. "Don't." Jinsoul said, with a wary tone.

"What are you gonna do? Catch me?" Jungeun taunted, knowing full well that the last time Jinsoul chased Jungeun around the house, the older smacked her knee against the dining table, sending herself, and the fruit bowl, tumbling to the ground. 

And Jungeun also thought saving the fruits was more of a priority than helping Jinsoul up, because what girlfriend in their right mind wouldn't pounce at any opportunity to annoy their significant other. 

"Give it back." Jinsoul demanded. "Or what? You gonna get it back yourself?" Jungeun said, fishing the piece out of the pocket of her joggers, waving it about. "Yeah." Jinsoul shrugged, inching closer as Jungeun went back. "You know I'm faster than you, right?" Jungeun smirked.

"Okay, where you gonna go then? Outside? Upstairs?" Jinsoul asked, knowing outside wasn't an option, and upstairs was just a dead end. "Um? Around the counter? Into the living room? Around the couch?" Jungeun said, as if it was the most obvious thing. 

"But, babyyy, I'm tired." Jinsoul whined. "That's on you for spending the last four hours making that." Jungeun said, pointing at the basically finished submarine. "You've spent the last half an hour watching me and wasting the pen's ink." Jinsoul fired back, pointing at the terrible attempt at a drawing of Jinsoul on the whiteboard.

"Excuse you, that's a masterpiece," Jungeun said, gesturing to her drawing, "not like whatever that is.", she continued, nodded towards Jinsoul's model. "Oh, you take that back, you little-" Jinsoul started. "You little what?" Jungeun asked. "I dunno," Jinsoul took a minute to think before hitting her with, "b o y.".

At that, Jungeun started laughing; sometimes she thought she'd never be able to figure out the way Jinsoul's head worked. Jinsoul smiled, holding back her laugh, knowing how what she said made absolutely no sense. 

Seeing the golden opportunity, Jinsoul pounced at Jungeun, wrapping her arms around the younger before she had the chance to run. Jungeun hadn't even tried to run, but only turned around so that she was protecting the Lego piece. "Ha! Got you!" Jinsoul shouted with a victorious smile.

Jungeun calmed down from her fit of laughter, relaxing into Jinsoul's embrace. Feeling Jungeun relax, Jinsoul momentarily forgot about the Lego piece, snuggling into the crook of Jungeun's neck from behind. "You smell nice." Jinsoul said, pulling her head back to move Jungeun's hair out of the way and place a soft kiss on her neck.

"Creep." Jungeun said, tugging on Jinsoul's arms for a bit of space. Feeling Jinsoul's arms loosen, Jungeun turned around, wrapping her arms around Jinsoul's neck. "Hi." Jinsoul said, with a grin. Now, it was cute and all, but Jungeun would know that grin anywhere.

"Jinsoul." Jungeun said, with a warning tone. "Jungeun." Jinsoul replied, her voice alone saying 'I'm gonna do it'. "Baby, don't." Jungeun said, looking into those mischievous eyes and knowing she was in for pure torture. 

Jungeun dropped her arms down to Jinsoul's shoulders, barely pushing as she tried to walk back a little. Jinsoul just followed, up until Jungeun's back hit the kitchen counter; now she was trapped. "I should've ran when I had the chance." Jungeun said.

"Yeah." Jinsoul softly said, her eyes flickering between Jungeun's eyes and her lips. "You can kiss me instead?" Jungeun asked, knowing Jinsoul wouldn't ever turn down a kiss. "I'm kissing you anyway." Jinsoul shrugged.

"Fine, c'mere then." Jungeun said, grabbing a hold of Jinsoul's shirt and pulling on it, letting her other hand go up to behind Jinsoul's neck. Their lips finally came together, both of them keeping it short and sweet.

Jinsoul was first to pull away, at first Jungeun not allowing her to do so, but eventually lettng her. "Can I have it back?" Jinsoul asked. "No." Jungeun said. "Alright, fine, you asked for it." Jinsoul shrugged, before attacking Jungeun with tickles, it being a lot easier to do so since Jungeun was smaller.

"No no no, Jinsoul." Jungeun yelped, between fits of laughter, as Jinsoul carried on going, without mercy. As much as Jungeun squirmed and writhed, Jinsoul was definitely winning and clearly wasn't letting up until she got her Lego piece back.

Many, many high-pitched shrieks later, Jungeun decided she wasn't going down without a fight so, in the midst of all her struggle, she found the ounce of strength in her to pinch Jinsoul, really hard, in the stomach. Jinsoul yelped, jumping back a bit to run the spot Jungeun pinched.

Giggling, Jungeun said, "That's what you get.". Smiling with her bottom lip between her teeth, Jungeun looked Jinsoul up and down before running off, into the living room. "Hey!" Jinsoul shouted after her, trying not to slip as she followed.

The two of them stopped running, one on either side of the couch. "Y'know I gotta get you back for that. It hurt!" Jinsoul said, unable to hold back her smile due to how cute Jungeun was. She was all smiles and giggles, and nothing could warm Jinsoul's heart more.

Apart from completeing her Lego submarine of course.

"Baby, c'mon." Jinsoul said. "Say please." Jungeun said back. "No." Jinsoul answered, almost immediately, even she didn't know why she did that. "Fine, be like that." Jungeun shrugged, running off again, back into the kitchen, Jinsoul following.

The ran around the island counter, until Jinsoul realised they were going in circles and stopped running. Both of them were out of breath, and quite near giving up. "Will you give it back if I say please?" Jinsoul asked. "No." Jungeun said.

"Then how do you suggest I go about getting the piece back from you?" she asked, leaning onto the counter. "Hmm..." Jungeun hummed, pretending to go into deep thought. "Baby~" Jinsoul whined.

"Tomorrow, you're paying to get our nails done." Jungeun said. "Alright fine, whatever." Jinsoul said, she just wanted the piece. She would've paid for the manicure without Jungeun having to take the piece anyway; anyone who knew them would know the couple loved to spoil each other.

Gesturing with her finger, Jungeun said, "C'mere then.". Jinsoul walked over to the other side of the island, leaning against it to match Jungeun's height as they stood. Between her index and middle finger, Jungeun held up the Lego piece, which Jinsoul snatched before Jungeun could change her mind.

After a moment of mindlessly staring at each other, Jinsoul said, "Thank you.". "And I get all your attention tomorrow." Jungeun added. "Already done." Jinsoul smiled. With a small smile of her own, Jungeun kissed Jinsoul on her lips, pulling away only slightly.

"More." Jinsoul whispered, and Jungeun was happy to give Jinsoul what she wanted. As one of Jinsoul's hands rested on Jungeun's hip, the other she used to stay leaning against the counter, while Jungeun's hands found their way to Jinsoul's shoulders.

It was their favourite kind of kiss; soft, sweet, slow. And they were more than glad to keep it going for as long as they could.

Jinsoul was first to pull away, just far enough so they could rest their foreheads against each other. "Just don't go for the really sharp long ones again?" Jinsoul quietly asked, sliding the hand that was previously on Jungeun's hip up to one of her hands.

"I'll think about it." Jungeun replied, with a teasing smile. "Baby." Jinsoul said, with a pout. "Fine fine. Short and round, just for you." Jungeun complied, leaning in to peck Jinsoul's lips once more. 

"I'm gonna go wash up, get ready for bed." Jungeun said, pulling away. "See, you shouldn't have run, now you're tired." Jinsoul said. "Were you planning on keeping me up?" Jungeun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jinsoul shrugged, averting her eyes. "It's just... y'know... been a while since we..." she trailed. "I did say I was going to get ready for bed but, I said nothing about sleeping." Jungeun said, smoothing out Jinsoul's top before walking off. 

"Do I follow you?" Jinsoul asked, glued in her spot. "If you want." Jungeun said, not even having to look back to know Jinsoul was right behind her.


End file.
